


Mistletoe Mayhem

by Fataeilistic



Series: And A Vampy New Year [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, oh my!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: Reason #934760234 why Donghyuck should not be left in charge of party decorations, especially around Christmas
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Series: And A Vampy New Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Mistletoe Mayhem

“Can’t you just put up fake…” Doyoung sighed as he watched Donghyuck add two more bunches of mistletoe to the pile Taeyong was ringing up.

“No!” Donghyuck cut him off. “Fake doesn’t count.” He added the last bunch and put his fists on his hips. Doyoung just put his hands up and rolled his eyes at the younger’s posturing.

“Pretty sure the intent is what counts,” Taeyong said softly as he finished. Doyoung saw him add his employee discount on before finalizing the total and was going to say something but changed his mind. His boyfriend had always been soft on the younger ones in their group.

“Pretty sure I’ll do whatever it takes to get the pretty boy to kiss me so where do we go from here?” Donghyuck helped Taeyong put everything into his bag and smiled widely. The older witch just shrugged and smiled back as the werewolf started to leave the flower shop.

“You know it’s poisonous to dogs, right?” Doyoung called after him with a smirk.

“...” Donghyuck turned around with a fake shocked face he’d obviously copied from Johnny. “Did you just call me a bitch?”

“I hate you so much.” Taeyong started cracking up as Doyoung rolled his eyes again.

“I know,” Donghyuck said happily. He paused before stepping out the door. “You three are still coming to the party, right? With Ten and Dejun and Yangyang?” Taeyong nodded while Doyoung pulled a face. A quick elbow to his side had him change his demeanor quickly and he nodded as well before the werewolf left.

Doyoung watched Taeyong putter around the flower shop for a few minutes. “Why _do_ people kiss under mistletoe?” he asked the older witch. Taeyong hummed for a moment as he finished watering the plant in his hand before setting it and the can down and heading back over to where Doyoung was leaning against the table that housed the register.

“Depends on who you ask,” he said as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder with the black haired man. “The Norse have a myth where Loki used an arrow made of mistletoe to kill his half brother who was considered invincible. To them it was a thing of strength. Another story said that his brother came back from the dead and his mother, the goddess of love, vowed to kiss anyone who passed under the plant and bless them with lasting romance.”

“Sounds… festive?” Doyoung smiled as Taeyong chuckled softly next to him. The blond shifted to look at the hedgewitch more closely.

“Other areas had their own stories and traditions. Mistletoe is a stubborn plant and can grow even in the worst winter weather. That alone made it something worthy of respect. And anything you respect in the natural world has power.” Doyoung nodded as Taeyong slid a little closer. “Intent matters,” he continued. “You and I both know you can’t compel someone to fall in love with you. You can give them an excuse to act on feelings they already have though.”

“Is that so?” Doyoung asked softly, leaning in a bit. Taeyong only nodded with a grin before pointing up at a sprig of mistletoe he’d hung from the rafters of the old shop at some point.

💋 💋 💋

Johnny had just finished wrapping the last of the lights around the Christmas tree when Donghyuck arrived home to their apartment.

“Tell me again why Doyoung is invited to our party,” the younger werewolf called out in lieu of a greeting. Johnny laughed as he headed towards the kitchen where Donghyuck was unpacking his bags.

“Because he’s our friend and if he wasn’t then I’m pretty sure you would have been cursed bald by now.”

“Wouldn’t stay bald once the full moon came,” the brunet muttered under his breath. Johnny just grinned in response but soon stopped when he saw the flower shop bag full of mistletoe.

“I thought you were going to just get a little holy and maybe one of Kun’s wreaths he put on instagram,” he said slowly as he pulled out all of the bunches. He held some up with a perplexed look on his face.

“Wreaths are nice,” Donghyuck nodded. “But have you considered… boys?” Johnny just cocked his head and waited. The younger man hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I know what you’re thinking but think of how festive the apartment will look _plus_ all of the boy kissin opportunities!”

“I like kissing as much as the next wolf but you kiss this many boys and you’re going to need antibiotics,” Johnny said as he set everything into a pile. Donghyuck stuck tongue out at him before going to find the string.

“OK ‘A’ we do not slut shame in this household,” he called over his shoulder as he dug through a drawer, “and ‘B’ there’s only one boy I want to kiss in the first place.” Johnny just sighed as Donghyuck came back over and started tying pieces of string onto the bundles of mistletoe. He ended up helping hold the plants in place while Donghyuck tied the knots on them and followed him with an armload into the living room.

“Have you considered that pretty boy might want to kiss someone else?” he asked as he watched the younger man try unsuccessfully to reach up the ceiling. “Or someone else might want to kiss pretty boy?” 

“Of course other people want to kiss pretty boy,” Donghyuck said dismissively. “He’s _pretty_. Now come be helpful since you’re taller than me and hang this up in the doorway.”

Johnny moved to do so, allowing Donghyuck to direct him around the apartment until all of the bunches were hung up. “I hope Yong included some complimentary chapstick with your purchase,” he said, looking at the romantic minefield that was their ceiling. He sighed before dropping down onto the couch. Donghyuck continued moving around, setting up the last of the Yule decorations for their upcoming party. He realized he was zoning out and shook his head to force himself to pay attention to what the man was saying as he organized.

“...so I told Renjun to invite Jaemin and maybe we could figure out what was going on with him together. And Jeno said he’s coming and is bringing his neighbor Jungwoo because apparently he hears him talking to himself through the walls a lot so he thinks he’s lonely which reminded me that we need to double check with Jaehyun that he’s coming and remind everyone that there are humans around so they should behave which normally isn’t an issue but Kunhang has been extra weird lately because of the planetary alignment or something so -”

“Hyuck…” Johnny spoke quietly but the younger man immediately shut up and turned his full attention to the man sitting on the couch. The blond pushed his long hair out of his face and took a deep breath. “I just… don’t want you to get hurt.” Donghyuck crossed the room and dropped down close to Johnny. They leaned into each other slightly, taking a moment to absorb each other’s company.

“I won’t,” Donghyuck insisted softly. “I know I seem all flighty about this and, as much as I like him, I do know there’s a good chance he won’t like me back. I just…” he hesitated. “I just _want_.”

“I know you do. I know what that’s like. Just promise me? Before anything else, you and me, we’re pack. That doesn’t change.” Donghyuck nodded quickly and turned to hug the older man.

“We’re pack.

💋 💋 💋

“I didn’t think this through.” Doyoung started laughing beside Donghyuck as the two watched the chaos unfold in the apartment. “Why didn’t you tell me this was a bad idea?!” The black haired witch sputtered in response. “My pretty boy is about to kiss someone and it’s not me!”

“To be fair,” Doyoung said as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall to comfortably observe their surroundings, “About a dozen pretty boys are about to kiss so I need you to pare it down for me.”

“The prettiest one here, obviously!” Donghyuck was sounding more put out as he looked around. Doyoung pointed at where Taeyong was standing with Kun in response and the young werewolf just waved him off. “Not _your_ pretty boy! _My_ pretty boy!” Doyoung resisted pointing out that Donghyuck couldn’t really say that since the man seemed so distressed.

“With more than a dozen bunches of mistletoe, what did you expect?” Doyoung knew he sounded snarky but as soon as he saw Donghyuck deflate next to him he shifted closer and put his arms around the younger man. “It’s just silly little pecks,” he said softly. “Everyone is going along with it just for a laugh. It doesn’t mean you’ve lost your chance.” Donghyuck only sighed and leaned into Doyoung more. “You will though if you don’t do something,” the older man added. “So instead of watching Jungwoo kiss your man, maybe you should get out there and do it yourself.”

“I thought you didn’t know which pretty boy was my pretty boy,” Donghyuck grumbled. Doyoung only grinned before straightening up and forcing the brunet to do the same. “You only want me to stop pouting so you can go kiss _your_ pretty boys without feeling guilty.” Doyoung nodded fervently and Donghyuck scoffed at him. “I hate you.”

“I know.” The two stared at each other before Donghyuck broke into a grin first and both ended up chuckling. “Good luck.”

💋 💋 💋

Taeil took a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling and then the man grinning in front of him. He hadn’t even noticed the ridiculous amount of mistletoe hanging in the apartment after Johnny had invited him in as he’d been distracted by the man himself.

“Hi,” the man said softly. He was smiling widely at the shorter man and Taeil had to take a deep breath. “I’m Jungwoo. I live next to Jeno with…” he paused and glanced off to the side before looking back quickly. “I live next to Jeno.”

“Ahh… Moon Taeil.” He offered his hand and glanced around as the taller man shook it. He was about to say something when Mark came up beside them and knocked against Taeil’s shoulder.

“ _Hyung_ , hey!” Taeil looked at Mark with a confused expression and the other vampire cut his eyes over to Jungwoo quickly before looking back. “Chenle told me to tell you that we’re out of _wine_ but he thinks there’s more around here. Hyung.”  
“Ahh… the wine…” Taeil nodded in understanding before turning back towards Jungwoo. He was about to excuse himself when he realized the taller man was having a seemingly silent conversation with the air beside him. The red head glanced back over at Mark who just shrugged before wandering off, calling out to Johnny as he went. “Jungwoo…?” The man jumped, startled.

“Sorry!” Jungwoo said quickly, “it’s just…” He hesitated and glanced around before moving closer and leaning towards Taeil, nearly nose to nose. “If I told you ghosts were real, what would you say?”

Taeil didn’t get a chance to answer as another interruption occurred, this time in the shape of Donghyuck, the younger of the werewolf pair who resided in the apartment. He’d managed to ‘accidentally’ bump into Taeil, causing Jungwoo to pull back quickly and Taeil to reach out to keep from stumbling. The act ended up with Donghyuck’s arm around his waist and a flush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

“My love Moon Taeil,” Donghyuck said loudly. Taeil just rolled his eyes and tried to pull away only to have the brunet tighten his grip. Jungwoo quietly excused himself and Taeil turned his full attention to the limpet currently attached to his side. “I was looking for you.”

“Why was that?” Taeil asked, trying again to put some distance between them without using any real force.

“Do you like the decorations, hyung?” Donghyuck asked, ignoring the shorter man’s question completely. “I picked them out especially for you.”

“What do you mean...?” Taeil paused and looked around. He could see all of their friends giggling under the bunches of mistletoe that littered the ceiling. He looked up at the one hanging directly above them and then back at the younger man whose face had gone from bright to something he would nearly call closed off. “For me?” Donghyuck only nodded slowly. Taeil found himself at a loss for words. He hesitated for a moment, staring at the werewolf’s serious face until he gave in to the sudden urge to press a quick kiss to the man’s cheek before forcing his arm off of his waist and disappearing quickly into the crowd.

Donghyuck stood, mouth open, staring after him as Johnny moved to stand next to him.

“So…”

“I’ll take it!” Donghyuck said loudly, a grin splitting his face. He turned to the other man, throwing his arms over his shoulders before pressing a sloppy kiss on Johnny’s cheek with a laugh. The older werewolf just rolled his eyes and pushed him away with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one in my ATTEMPT to participate in the month long '23 Days of Wonder'. I've been stuck with this AU universe in my head and haven't been able to get it out so here we are. All 23 will be within the universe but will not be chronological OR necessarily sensical nor will they follow the same character each time. It all depends on who's loudest in my head each day demanding to get out!


End file.
